The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the gate dielectrics of semiconductor devices and to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices having gate dielectrics.
Electronic products must continue to store mass amounts of data and maintain the integrity of that data despite demands for the products to be further miniaturized. Thus, there is a need to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in electronic products. A semiconductor device having a vertical transistor structure instead of a planar transistor structure has been developed as one way to provide higher degrees of integration within the same footprint.